Oocca
The Oocca are a race from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Sky dwellers, their appearance is similar to that of yellow Cuccos with pale Human-like heads. Their children appear as small, pale, human-like heads with wings. Location The Oocca live in the City in the Sky, but it is unclear whether they have always lived there. Unlike the Zoras who built Zora's Domain or the Hylians who built Hyrule Castle Town and Hyrule Castle, the Oocca don't seem to maintain the City in the Sky. Argorok contributed to the damage in the already ruined city, breaking bridges where many pillars had already collapsed beforehand. The city does not seem to have been designed for the Oocca, as Ooccoo was unable to return without the help of Link. Also notable is the fact that they have no arms or appendages with which they could use or manipulate tools, but apparently they can manage writing, as shown by Ooccoo's letter to Link. Some Oocca show the possibility of telekinetic ability, as shown by multiple Oocca walking on walls. Culture The Oocca have their own written language, known as Sky Writing and some Oocca are able to speak and write in Hylian (i.e. Ooccoo, the City in the Sky shopkeeper, and Ooccoo Jr.). The Oocca also have skill in crafting cannons. This is shown by the fact that they constructed the Sky Cannon that Link uses to reach the City in the Sky. In addition to this, they created the Dominion Rod. The Oocca also appear to be quite adept at the use of magic. The Oocca may treasure their children in some way or at least value them because most doors in their city are decorated with pictures of Oocca children. They may use some sort of advanced or magical technology since all of the doors in the City of the Sky open without being touched and the Dominion Rod is an Oocca artifact. Other Appearances ''Link's Crossbow Training Oocca appear in the Oocca Target Practice stage. Hyrule Warriors'' & Legends Ooccoo appears as one of the Item Cards on the Twilight Adventure Mode map. Theory '' by M. C. Escher]] It is implied by Shad that it was the Oocca who created the Hylians. Contradicting this theory is the idea that the Hylians were created after the image of the Golden Goddesses. It is possible that the Goddesses created the Oocca, got the idea for the Hylians from them, and created Hylians shortly afterward. It is also possible that the Oocca created Hylians in the image of the Golden Goddesses in order to honor them. Another theory states that the Oocca were originally a highly evolved race that created many of the "divine" structures across Hyrule, but years of isolation made them devolve into the weak forms they now hold. This theory is supported by the fact that the Dominion Rod, an Oocca artifact, was stored inside the Temple of Time, which was always considered to be a sacred place to the Goddesses. It should be noted, when entering the Temple of Time, Ooccoo mentioned the temple housed the technology of their ancestors. Similarly, the Clawshot also seems to be an Oocca artifact, since one is located in the City in the Sky. If this is true, the Oocca may have influenced the Zoras, as a second Clawshot is located in the Lakebed Temple. This could mean that the Oocca did not create the Hylian race, but instead were so highly advanced that the Hylians thought of them as gods, basing their mythology and culture off of Oocca leavings. The Oocca could therefore have "created" the Hylian race by giving it identity. It is known that the Oocca once had good contact with the Royal Family of Hyrule. It is also speculated that the Oocca were once more humanoid in nature, as tools and technology created by their ancestors are designed to be wielded by beings of humanoid stature, or at the very least beings larger than the Oocca's current forms. There is also a possibility that the Oocca encountered were pets of another race who built and used to inhabit the city. Possible mistranslation could have led to the bird creatures being thought to be called the Oocca, when it was actually their owners. This is theory is supported by the shop, which has human height counters and shelves but still has a perch for a bird. Since the birds living there do not seem to have the ability to build, due to the city's declining state, it may all have been built by someone else, though the perches imply the builders were aware of the Oocca. If these other people once existed and died off, the Oocca may have been left in the ruins of their old owners' city with minimal understanding of their magic or technology. Contrary to the theories of another race above the Oocca, the Oocca often refer to technology such as the Dominion Rod as their own, suggesting that they created it. Additionally, the Oocca may still have some advanced magic, as they can teleport themselves and others and seem to have telekinesis. Some fans speculate that the design for the Oocca came from M. C. Escher's painting, Another World. The painting features sculptures that resemble Oocca, who appear to be standing sideways; this is interesting because Oocca are known to walk on walls themselves. Some fans also believe that the Oocca living in the City in the Sky are descendants of the Hylians living in Skyloft. Considering the common theme of species evolution in the series, this could be possible. Hyrule Historia posits that this theory is correct: humans that remained citizens of the Sky eventually evolved into Oocca, whereas those who moved to the surface world did not. The appearance of the Oocca is also similar to the classic depiction of harpies. Category:The Legend of Zelda races Category:Fictional birds